leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
深淵魔杖
Abyssal Scepter is an advanced item in League of Legends.Abyssal Scepter's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (860g) * (740g) * 1050g Strategy * can be helpful in a variety of situations, not all of which are immediately obvious. It is especially powerful for melee champions and short-ranged casters, who are exceptional at close combat to the enemy and deal considerable amounts of magic damage. With proper maneuvering, these characters can apply the debuff to the entire enemy team at once, securing kills for longer-ranged champions. * The debuff also affects minions and monsters, except for the Dragon, Baron Nashor and Vilemaw. * The icon indicating the debuff aura often appears before the enemy who carries it. If an enemy is standing in a nearby brush or just over a wall, the debuff icon may give them away even if they cannot be seen. *The aura will remain present even while using . Item suitability Regarding new unusual offensive aura range of 600 units, summoners should revise benefit and impact of the aura. The following list is a guideline about champions that consider, considered or should consider and reconsider a relevant purchase option: *The following champions are classified as long-ranged or utilize zoning as their primary mechanic, and aren't suited for the item: ** , , , , , , , , , **Encouraged (despite range): , *The following champions are classified as mid-ranged casters, or feature core mechanics that place them within a moderate range of the enemy. These are not intended users of the item, but many can easily make use of the item: **Encouraged (below 650 range): , , , , , , , , , , , , , , **Discretionary (above 650 range): , , , , , , **Discouraged (despite range): , , , , , *The following champions are classified as (or can be played as) low-range or melee casters, assassins, or AP/aura tanks, and are the intended users of the item: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Item effect compatibility * - fully fits within aura range, nice item pair to greatly improve one's overall survivability and aoe damage output. * - active part has range of 700 units. For best results, try that missile hits target within aura radius, applied slow also helps to keep target in aura range. * - active part has range of 750 units. For maximum effect try to hit target within aura radius. Patch History . June 26, 2009 Patch: * Increased combine cost to 1050g from 1000g. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance reduction aura reduced to -30 from -40. * Ability power bonus increased to 70 from 60. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. * Magic resist reduced to 60 from 70. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance debuff aura increased to 40 from 30. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Advanced Items Category:Aura Items Category:Magic Resist Items Category:Magic Resist Reduction Items cs:Abyssal Scepter de:Höllenzepter en:Abyssal Scepter es:Cetro Abisal fr:Sceptre Abyssal pl:Berło Otchłani ru:Abyssal Scepter